Problem: To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a horse $3.31$ kilometers and a motorcycle $1$ kilometer. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Jessica travels $4.31$ kilometers in total.